As handheld devices become more and more ubiquitous, people utilize these gadgets for everything from making phone calls, checking e-mail, and reading the news to playing games. In the past, these devices were primarily used to display text data, since the small screen made the display of image data impractical. However, as resolutions continue to increase, handheld devices are becoming used as gaming platforms as well as display platforms for various image-intensive applications.
As the displays improve in quality, users expect better quality, more features, and higher levels of realism from their handheld device.